marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
I.C.E.R.
The Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Rifle or "I.C.E.R.", formerly called the "Night-Night Gun", is a custom tranquilizer weapon designed by Leo Fitz. It comes in various styles of both rifle and handguns. History ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz designed the I.C.E.R.. Agent Grant Ward used the I.C.E.R. to tranquilize the unstable Michael Peterson. "Yes Men" Leo Fitz debuted his new Dendrotoxin-based stun weapons in the operation to apprehend Lorelei at Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team incapacitated the enthralled civilians with I.C.E.R. technology. "Turn, Turn, Turn" I.C.E.R. technology was used by Coulson's Team, when they crept into The Hub after Victoria Hand gave a kill-order against them since she believed they were HYDRA sleeper agents, because Agent Coulson only wanted his fellow agents incapacitated, not killed. "Ragtag" Phil Coulson and Melinda May went undercover as ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists hoping to be employed by Cybertek in order to gain access to Cybertek files on Deathlok. When they presented the interviewers, Ott and Diaz, with an I.C.E.R. bullet to show their invention, they were turned down for employment because the technology was already given to them by HYDRA. "Shadows" ''To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "Absolution" To be added "The Ghost" To be added "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Hot Potato Soup" To be added "BOOM" To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"Yes Men" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Ragtag" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned only) ****"Face My Enemy" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ***Season 3 ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" (mentioned) ****"Absolution" ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" ****"Lockup" ****"The Good Samaritan" ****"The Patriot" ****"Hot Potato Soup" ****"BOOM" ****"The Man Behind the Shield" Behind the scenes *The actual props for the I.C.E.R. pistols were first used in the TV series Chuck, more specifically, the design for the tranquilizer pistols from Chuck. Trivia *The "Night-Night Gun" is basically a miracle born of engineering and bio-chemistry, this custom tranquilizer rifle is the perfect tool for stopping someone without killing them. *The rifle fires non-lethal bullets with heavy stopping power that break up under the subcutaneous tissue (or as most people call it, “skin”). From there, the bullets deliver a tiny amount of dendrotoxin, incapacitating the target long enough for them to be secured and with no harmful side effects. *There are many versions of the I.C.E.R.s, based on the design of many different firearms, such as pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, sub-machine guns and assault rifles. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' NightNightGun-AoSRepairs.png|Agent May wielding a Night-Night pistol ICER.png|Fitz unveils his new upgraded I.C.E.R. variations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Gadgets Category:Weapons